


Into the Woods

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear-filled situations, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jerky Guys, Minor Character Death, Sarcasm, Suspense, Swearing, Unconsciousness, hurt reader, show level violence and gore, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When disaster strikes a fairy tale forest wedding, Y/N must take charge to save the lives of herself and her friends. Will she be able to survive being hunted while trapped in the woods?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spndeanbingo (Squares Filled- Nightmare and Hurt/Comfort). Also written for @foreverwayward's 500 follower challenge with two quotes included.

The moonlight, shining through the dark green trees, softly reflected on the string lights that were hung between the branches. They were blowing gently in the breeze, making the dense woods feel like an otherworldly fairy tale.

Your best friend, Lindsay, had spent days painstakingly transforming the unassuming woodland into a heavenly escape for her wedding, with long white tables strewn about, covered with crystal centerpieces and extravagant floral displays. As you watched her dance blissfully under the twinkling lights with her brand-new husband, Aidan, you knew all her hard work had more than paid off.

You couldn’t stop smiling as you watched her, sipping your glass of champagne off to the side of the clearing. Your feet were killing you, so you slipped off your heels, easily hiding your bare feet under the long hem of your dress.

“They look great together, huh?”

You spun around to find one of the groomsmen, what was his name? Brian? No, no…Brandon. Yes, Brandon, leaning against a nearby tree, looking you up and down appreciatively. “What? Oh, yeah,” you answered offhandedly. “They’re great together.”

You started to turn away, not wanting to encourage his obvious interest in you, but, suddenly, he was by your side, his alcohol-coated breath hitting your face. “I noticed you’re not dancing with anyone.”

You leaned away from him slightly, wanting to toe the line between polite enough not to make a scene and clear enough that he knew he was this close to being punched in the face. “No, I’m not,” you said firmly, crossing your arms across your chest.

But, he wasn’t taking the hint. “Well, you are now, baby!” he shouted, swaying a little as he grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the dance floor. You tried to pull back, but his grip was strong, and, before you knew it, you were on the dance floor, barefoot and struggling.

“Brandon, really, I don’t want to dance,” you insisted, trying to pull your hand out of his grasp. “Please let me go.”

He didn’t even hear you, closing his eyes instead and beginning to move his hips back and forth, your hand still trapped in his. You began to look around frantically for help, and your eyes zeroed in on Lindsay, who instantly registered your panic and left her husband’s side to push her way through the crowded dance floor to get to you.

She hadn’t even made it halfway when you felt Brandon unexpectedly drop your hand. Surprised, you instinctively stepped back, spinning his way as you did, but what you saw sent a shock of terror straight to your heart.

Brandon was no longer standing in front of you. Instead, he was laying at your feet, a massive, gaping hole where his heart had been.

The scream that tore from your throat was almost primal, as if the instinctual response of terror would chase away the unblinking, hollow eyes staring back at you. But, they didn’t disappear, not even when you squeezed your eyes shut and prayed that they would.

You didn’t think it could get any worse, but then you opened your eyes. What you saw was a living nightmare.

Standing there, over Brandon’s lifeless body, was a man, but when he turned to face you, you realized he was hardly a man at all. He was more like a monster, a monster with long claws and razor-sharp teeth, and he was looking right at you.

You screamed again, this time urgently, desperately, only stopping when you realized that more than just your scream echoed around you. Looking over his shoulder, you saw three more monster people rush into the clearing, their fangs bared as they began to grab guests at random, flinging them across the woods like they were no more than rag dolls.

Your eyes shifted, meeting the golden, distorted ones of the monster in front of you, and you did the only thing you could do: you ran. Spinning around, you sprinted away, pausing only to grab Lindsay’s hand and pull her terrified form with you. “Come on, we gotta go!” you shouted, trying to rally as many people around you to follow you as you could. Most were too panicked, but a few reacted, including Aidan, who fell into step beside you, picking his frozen wife up into his arms without even breaking his stride.

You raced into the shelter of the trees, your small group following your lead. Behind you, you could hear the cracking of branches and the rustling of leaves as at least one of the monsters followed you, but you pushed on, somehow ignoring the stinging in your side and burning in your chest to keep running.

Eventually, the noise behind you dropped off, and you slowed, taking stock of your surroundings. You were deep in the forest, somewhere distinctly unfamiliar, so probably in the exact opposite direction of the safety of the main road and the parking lot where you had all left your cars. Aidan and Lindsay were still next to you, Lindsay now standing on her own feet, but still looking somewhat shaken. A few other people were milling around, but there was no sign of the monsters that had been chasing you.

“I think we lost them,” you panted out, clutching your side as you tried to catch your breath.

“Are you sure?” Aidan asked, protectively moving closer to his wife while he looked back over his shoulder.

“No, I’m not fucking sure, Aidan! I’m not exactly an expert on evading fanged monsters who pull out people’s hearts, now am I?!”

Lindsay’s eyes whipped up at you, your outburst startling her out of her shock. “Y/N!”

You shook your head, closing your eyes for just a second. “Sorry…I’m sorry, I know you’re just worried. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Aidan smiled, giving you a reassuring gaze. “It’s ok. What do we do now?”

You looked around, taking in the growing number of people that had gathered around you. There couldn’t have been more than a dozen. A dozen out of nearly a hundred wedding guests. You hoped more than anything else the others had just found a different way to escape. “Um, well, obviously, we can’t go back the way we came.”

“Obviously,” Lindsay laughed, more out of fear than anything. “I’ve even watched enough horror movies to know that.”

Aidan reached down and grabbed her hand, calming her, and you couldn’t help but wish you had someone to do that for you right now. “Right, so we keep going.”

A man on the other side of you stepped forward, his suit ripped and tousled. “Wait, shouldn’t we try to get back to our cars, get help?”

You shook your head. “It’s too risky. We don’t even know what direction the parking lot is in, and those monsters are still out there. We need to find shelter and hunker down, at least until morning. Then, we can try going for help.”

He glowered. “Who put you in charge?”

You turned towards him, raising your chin resolutely. “No one, but I’m not about to be an idiot and stay out here any longer waiting to be killed. If you want to, help yourself.” You dismissed him, looking back at everyone else. “Anyone still have their cell phone on them?”

A few shook their heads, but a young man in the back held up his. “I already checked. No service.”

“Fantastic…” you muttered, spinning around slowly as you tried to come up with another idea. You were really grateful you’d taken off your heels right about now, but the forest floor wasn’t doing any favors for your feet. As you spun away from the group, you spotted a flash of light, the reflection of the moonlight on…something.

“We should go that way,” you said, pointing. “I saw something.”

You started to take a step, but Mr. Tousled Suit grabbed your arm. “Hold on there. How do you know it’s not the killer things? Maybe they’re leading us into a trap.”

Glaring up at him, you wrenched your arm from his grasp. “Because whatever it was, it reflected in the moonlight, which means it’s some kind of glass or metal, and the ‘killer things’ that attacked us weren’t robots, the last time I looked. It could be a house, with a phone, or a ranger station or something.”

Aidan stepped forward, flanking you. “Y/N’s right, Tim. We need help, and whatever she saw could be it. Besides, it’s not like we have a lot of options. We can’t stay out here.”

“Fine,” he huffed, stalking ahead towards where you had pointed. You hesitated for a second, turning to whisper to Aidan.

“Your side of the family?”

He smirked. “Annoying cousin. Every family’s got one, am I right?”

“Yeah,” you smiled, for what felt like the first time in years, but then reality came crashing down on you again, and you stiffened. “We should get going.”

Aidan nodded and grabbed Lindsay’s hand again, quickly following you deeper into the forest. Soon, the three of you had caught up to Tim, The Tousled Suit, as you were calling him, with the others quietly following you.

Your guard was up, and you swore you jumped at every little noise. But, you kept going, determined not to be that girl in every horror movie who acts like an idiot and draws the monsters right to her. You were definitely channeling your best Emily Blunt right now, but, inside, you were frickin’ terrified.

After a few hundred yards, you started to notice the silhouette of a cabin forming in the distance, and you got excited, picking up your pace. You pictured a warm, welcoming woodsman with some kind of satellite phone and enough emergency supplies to survive a war. But, as you got closer, you quickly realized that the cabin was worn down and dirty. It probably hadn’t been occupied in years.

“It’s deserted,” Lindsay whispered.

Tim looked at you smugly. “Great plan, Wonder Woman.”

Okay, this one you really were going to punch. Aidan must’ve read your intention, because he stepped between the two of you. “It’s still better than nothing.”

You nodded, actively choosing to ignore your urge to kick the asshole in the balls. “Yeah. At least this will be defensible until morning in case those things come back. Let’s go.”

You led the way, carefully stepping up the rotting steps, each one creaking under your bare feet. “Remind me to get tested for tetanus if we survive this,” you mumbled. 

Stepping onto the porch, you hesitated as you reached for the doorknob, your mind flashing to the possibility that this might be the monsters’ hide out. But, you knew you didn’t have a choice, so you grasped the handle, slowly pushing the door open.

To your relief, the one-room cabin was empty. You moved to the bathroom to clear it just in case, like you’d seen on cop shows, but there was no one there. It really was deserted. “We should be safe here.”

You moved around the room as the others filed in, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. You spotted a loose floorboard, and dropped to your knees, starting to pull it up.

A dramatic sigh came from behind you. “What are you doing now?”

You really were going to kill Tim. “Getting us a weapon. You got a problem with that?”

Aidan dropped down beside you as another sigh echoed behind you. “Here, I’ll help.”

“Thanks,” you whispered.

“No problem,” he said, his voice straining as he helped you pull. “Can’t have my wife’s best friend taking all the chances alone, now can I?”

With a final tug, he yanked it loose, holding it out to you victoriously. “Here.”

You smiled and grabbed it with both hands, when you heard a creaking sound coming from outside. The stairs.

“Quick,” you whispered, gesturing everyone back with a wave of your hand. “Against the back wall, now.”

Aidan moved like lightning, getting everyone back and moving to stand in front of them, his hands up, while you made your way to the door, wooden plank at the ready. As you watched the doorknob turn, you held your breath and raised the plank up over your shoulder, ready to bring it down the second the monster entered.

It all happened in an instant. The door opening, the shadows in the doorway, you bringing the wood down, only for it to be stopped mid air while everyone around you started to scream.

“Woah, woah, woah,” a deep voice hit you. You followed the hand holding the other side of your weapon, up the arm until you made eye contact with a pair of deep, green eyes. Human eyes, you were relieved to see.

“Who are you?”

The mystery man chuckled. “I think I should be asking you that question, sweetheart.” He pulled the wood plank out of your grasp, looking at it before tossing it on the ground. “Not very often a beautiful woman tries to hit me over the head with a 2 by 4.” He paused and gave you a once over. “Especially not one in an evening gown. Love the look.”

Your mouth dropped open slightly as he pushed his way past you, followed by an even taller man with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “Hey, wait a second!” you stammered, finding your voice. “That’s mine. You can’t just come in here and take things. You have no idea what’s going on out there.”

He glanced over at you and grinned. “Oh trust me, sweetheart, I know exactly what’s going on. And, that little wooden plank’s not going to do anything against a werewolf.”

“A were…” your voice trailed off as your mind raced to comprehend what he’d just said. No, it couldn’t be. It was impossible. But, then you flashed back to the golden eyes and sharp fangs, and an involuntary shudder ran through you. Nothing was impossible.

“Okay,” you started, your voice thankfully coming out a lot stronger than you felt, as you closed the door and turned towards the two men. “If you think you’re such an expert, then what will hurt a werewolf?”

The green eyed man’s grin returned, but this time it was softer, more natural, like he was pleasantly surprised by your reaction. “What?” you asked, your sarcasm returning. “Did you expect me to faint or run away in the opposite direction?”

He winked at you. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

You stepped forward, standing toe to toe with him, although you had to look up slightly. “Yeah, well, I saw those things in action. Monster, werewolf, whatever, I know we can’t afford to underestimate them. So, just tell me what I need to know instead of pulling this whole mystery hero act, okay?”

His eyes widened at that comment, but his smile didn’t fade. If anything, it grew. Before he could respond, the other stranger spoke up. “I’m Sam, and this,” he said, gesturing to the man you were currently staring down, “is my brother, Dean. We’re hunters. We hunt supernatural creatures like the werewolves that attacked you.” He turned his gaze to Lindsay and Aidan, taking in their attire. “It was your wedding? I’m so sorry.”

Lindsay nodded, stifling a little sob, and Aidan wrapped his arm around her. Your bravado fell from your face as you heard your best friend, and you thought you saw Dean’s eyes soften in response, but they hardened again at the sound of rustling leaves outside. “Sammy.”

His brother responded instantly, dropping the duffel bag he was holding and lowering to his knees to unzip it. He pulled out two silver knives and a gun, handing the knives to Dean, who tucked one in his belt, keeping the other one in his hand. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Silver,” Dean said, gesturing to the knife. “These can kill a werewolf.” He moved to the window, rubbing a circle in the dust so he could see out. “Sammy, we gotta secure the door.”

“Hold on,” you interrupted, drawing the attention of both men. “Aren’t you going to get us out of here? With your weapons, we could get back through the woods to the main road.”

Dean shook his hand. “It’s too dangerous. We’re outnumbered, and we can’t protect all of you with two knives and a gun. We’d be sitting ducks. Besides, it’s too late for that. They’re already here, we wouldn’t be able to get past them anyway.”

“They are?!” you exclaimed, pushing past him to look out the window. “How’d they find us that fast?”

“Probably the same way we did,” Sam said. “Followed the trail you left.”

Dean grunted. “Yeah, you didn’t exactly hide the fact that you came this way. Broken branches, footprints. We were tracking the wolves when we heard them attack, so then we had to start tracking all of you. It wasn’t hard.”

“Sorry,” you muttered. “Next time I run for my life from supernatural killer wolves, I’ll be more discreet.”

Dean chuckled, bringing a small blush to your face. God, Y/N, focus. “Okay, so they’re waiting out there, then we stay in here, right?”

“Mhmm,” Sam said, nodding. He turned to pick out Aidan and Tim. “Hey, help me move this?”

Together, the three of them pushed a large wooden table, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, in front of the door. “There, that should hold, for a while at least.”

Dean nodded, only half listening, continuing to stare out the window, his eyes darting back and forth at any sign of movement. You looked back up at him, taking in the determined set of his jaw. It surprisingly made you feel just a little bit safer. “So, now what?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, we wait,” he responded, without even looking down at you. “We don’t want to risk fighting them if we don’t have to, not with this many civilians. Our only hope is to hole up here and wait for morning. It’ll be easier to get you all out in the daylight.”

“Oh, will it?!” You sighed. Frickin’ Tim.

Dean and you turned in unison to find him defiantly staring you down, hands on hips. You were already regretting this conversation. “Look, I don’t know who put you in charge, Captain America, but why should we listen to you? You storm in here with your giant sasquatch of a brother and start ordering us around, telling us when we can and can’t leave. We don’t even know you!”

Well, to be fair, you didn’t know Tim either. Thank God for that. “Hey, back off, Tim…”

Dean put his hand on your arm, stopping you. “No, it’s okay. He’s right, none of you know us, but we do this for a living. My brother and I, we hunt monsters like this every day, and we’re damn good at it. So, know us or not, we’re your best chance of getting out of here alive.”

A silence fell over the group, but, looking up at Dean, you didn’t hesitate to be the first one to break it. “I believe him. I think we should trust them.”

“Me too,” Lindsay echoed, and Aidan nodded his agreement, along with a bunch of the other guests. You looked at Tim who clenched his teeth and frowned before finally nodding. “Fine.”

Dean smiled, pushing right past the drama. “Okay, then. We’re about as secure as we can be right now. Everyone should hunker down and try to get some rest so we’re fresh in the morning.”

You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes, letting yourself relax for just a second. Feeling like the energy had drained out of you, you walked slowly towards the far wall and sat down by Lindsay. Groaning, you crossed one of your feet up over your knee and began massaging it gently. Lindsay looked over at you and grimaced. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You frowned as you hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Just the results of running around barefoot in the forest. You?”

“I’m fine, I’m f…” Her voice broke as sobs began to rack through her body.

“Lindsay!” you cried, waving at Aidan to get his attention. He moved over immediately, taking his wife into his arms. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

She nodded against her husband’s chest, her tears soaking through his shirt. “Yeah, it’s just my wedding, my, my family.”

“I think it’s all starting to sink in,” Aidan whispered, looking over her head at you. “It’s going to take a minute.”

You thought about the slim odds of everyone out there having gotten away. “Or a lot of minutes…” Sighing, your eyes drifted over to Sam and Dean by the door, spreading the contents of their duffel bag out on the table. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Aidan nodded as you rose up, making your way over to the two hunters. “What are you guys doing? I thought you said we were safe here.”

“We are,” Dean said. He scrunched up his face, tilting his head to the side. “Mostly.”

“Oh, that’s comforting.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well, better safe than sorry. We’re taking count of everything we brought just in case we missed anything that could help.”

You glanced down at the table, your eyes skipping over the variety of weapons until they settled on a brown bag. Stifling a laugh, you held your hand to your mouth. “And, how exactly does a man purse fight off werewolves?”

“Okay, first of all,” he insisted, holding up a finger. “It’s not a man purse. It’s called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one. And, B,” he smirked at you, holding up a second finger. “Shut up.”

You laughed, freely, earning a vibrant smile from Dean. You saw Sam grin quietly on the other side of you, but you dismissed it, figuring you must’ve been imagining it had anything to do with you. “Can I help?”

Dean regarded you for a second, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Half an hour later, the three of you had all the weapons cataloged, and you’d found a smaller silver dagger and necklace Dean figured he could use in a pinch. Not bad, Sam had declared. You stretched your arms over your head and yawned, unable to help the fatigue that had been creeping up on you all night.

Dean noticed right away. “You should get some rest.”

“No, no, I’m okay…”

“Y/N, it’s not gonna do you any good to be exhausted later. Sleep when the werewolves are sleeping.”

You smirked. “Did you just make a ‘sleep when the baby sleeps’ reference?”

He laughed and opened his mouth to respond, but Tim got there first. “Yeah, Y/N,” he yelled out from his spot propped up against the wall, his eyes closed. “You should get some rest so the two of you will stop flirting and keeping the rest of us awake.”

“Wow,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows. “He’s really an asshole, isn’t he?”

You nodded, chuckling. “I heard that!” Tim yelled. “Good night. And, if there’s an apocalypse? Good luck.”

You shook your head, laughing even harder, but that made you start to feel like you could barely stay standing. “Yeah, I guess I should probably get some sleep.” You looked around, seeing that most of them were either already there or well on their way. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

He nodded. “Where would I go?”

“Yeah, right,” you smiled. You started to walk away, but then you reconsidered, turning back. “Hey, when this is all over, you maybe want to get a coffee or something?”

His eyes widened, and, for a second, you thought you saw excitement, but then he clenched his jaw, his face clouding. “Um, you know, we don’t really stick around town once a case is done, and…”

You waved your hand, trying to play it cool and mask the embarrassed disappointment that was flooding through you. “No need to explain. I totally get it.”

He opened his mouth, but you turned before he could say anything else, rushing off to go lay down. You heard Sam mutter “dude” behind you, but you kept walking, until you were settled on the floor by Lindsay and Aidan. They were already fast asleep.

“Some wedding night they’re having,” you whispered, peeking over at Dean, only to find him staring right back at you. Quickly, you shut your eyes before he could see you, drifting off to sleep moments later.

~

The morning seemed to come all too soon, the bright sunlight providing a rather rude awakening. You felt like you hadn’t slept at all, rolling out your aching muscles as you sat up on the hard floor. Most everyone was still asleep, but Dean was in the same spot, standing by the door, looking like he hadn’t moved a muscle all night.

At the sight of him, you blushed, the memory of your rejection from last night ringing out clearly in your head, but you pushed it aside. You were hiding out from werewolves for God’s sake, you could be an adult for 5 seconds and not act like a total weirdo around the guy who’d probably saved your life. So, what if he didn’t like you, right? You’d live.

Looking up, you caught sight of his perfectly tousled hair and newly grown stubble, and you sighed. Sure…easier said than done. Damn, why’d he have to look so good, too?

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

You looked over at Lindsay, who had, at some point during your weird internal monologue, woken up and was now sitting, staring at you with the silliest smile on her face. “What?!”

“Oh, you know what!” she loudly whispered to you. “You’re totally checking him out.”

“I am not,” you insisted, crossing your arms over your chest. “Besides, he’s not interested.”

“Mhmm, sure.”

“He’s not,” you whispered back, turning your head towards her. “He practically told me as much last night.”

“Y/N, I’m sure he’s just on edge with the whole…” She frowned and bit her lower lip, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes before she shook them away. “Situation. Besides, no one in their right mind would turn you down. You should go over there and show him just how amazing you are.”

You rolled your eyes. “Lindsay, I don’t think that’s what’s important right now.”

“Trust me,” she said, her smile bittersweet as she looked over at her sleeping husband. “There aren’t a lot of things more important than love right now. Mine is pretty much the only thing keeping me going.”

You sighed softly and pulled her into a hug. “We’re going to be okay, Lindsay. We’ll get through this.”

She sniffled against your shoulder, nodding slightly. You gave her a reassuring smile as you pulled back, taking her return of it as your cue to stand up and make your way over to Dean.

You swallowed as you grew closer, gathering the courage to talk to him. “Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?”

His head turned towards you, and he smiled. “A little.” He paused and stared at you, his expression sobering. “Look, about last night…”

You held your hand up, stopping him. “You don’t have to explain.” Before he could argue, you changed the subject. “So, it’s morning. Are they still out there?”

He continued to stare at you for a second, and then he shook his head. “There’s no way to know for sure, but we haven’t seen any movement in a while. Sam,” he said, nodding back at where his brother was, beginning to wake people up, “is getting everyone ready so we can try to get you all out of here.” He paused and pulled one of the silver knives from his waistband. “Here, I want you to have this.”

“Dean, I’m not really a…”

“You’re tough, Y/N. I don’t have any doubt you can take care of yourself. Besides, when we’re out there, the more people we have armed the better. It’s easy. When, in doubt, just aim for the heart.”

You hesitated, but reached your hand out to grasp it. “Thank you.”

He grinned. “Oh, you’re also gonna need these.” He bent over and reached into the duffel bag, pulling out an old, worn pair of shoes. “They may be a little big for you, but…”

“They’ll do,” you laughed, grabbing the shoes with your other hand and slipping them on. They definitely felt roomy, but it was way better than being barefoot. “Thank you, Dean, really.”

He looked like he was about to say something else, but Sam interrupted. “Everyone’s up. We good?”

Dean nodded, stepping towards the door. “Remember,” he whispered as he moved past you, “aim for the heart. Okay, everyone,” he said, raising his voice. “We only got one shot at this, so stay together and stay alert. We’re gonna try to get you out of here as quickly as we can.”

You looked down at the knife in your hand and tightened your grip. You could feel your hand start to shake, but you inhaled, breathing deeply. “You can do this,” you whispered, moving forward as Dean opened the door.

He held it open and waved everyone through, with Sam leading the way. Dean took up the rear, keeping the group together in a tight formation. They moved silently, their bodies on high alert, and the rest of the group followed suit, staying as quiet as possible, eyes scanning the forest anxiously.

You stayed close to Dean, feeling safer with his presence than you felt with the knife in your hand. You were walking back in the direction you’d came, towards the clearing they’d used for the wedding and the safety of the cars beyond it. Sam seemed to know where he was going, and you made it deep into the forest in no time at all. Soon, you began to recognize your surroundings, and you got excited, realizing you were getting close. 

Then, it all went to hell.

They came out of nowhere, surrounding you on all sides. There were at least six or seven of them, and they moved like bullets, fast and powerful. You heard a scream, but Dean was in front of you before you could blink, stabbing his knife into the closest werewolf. It dropped instantly, and you heard two shots from the other side of you, Sam joining the fight. 

Lindsay screamed, and you turned, seeing a werewolf advancing on her and Aidan. Dean was still pulling his knife out of the first one, and Sam was too far, so you knew you had to do something. You ran, jumping onto the werewolf’s back and stabbing your own knife into its chest. It struggled for a bit, but you held on, using all of your strength to push the knife in deeper, until the werewolf dropped to its knees under you.

Letting go of the knife, you stood up and backed away, staring down in horror at what you’d just done. You glanced up, wildly looking around, and you spotted Dean fighting with one just feet from you. He had his knife poised, but he didn’t notice the other werewolf coming up behind him.

“Dean!” you screamed. He plunged his knife into the monster he was fighting and turned towards the sound of your voice, still unaware of the threat lurking behind him. You leaped forward, pushing him out of the way just as a pair of claws came slicing through the air. The two of you hit the ground hard, and you felt a sting of pain in your side as you made impact. He rolled you away, pulling the small silver dagger from his boot and slashing it through the werewolf’s neck. It fell, dead, beside him, and he looked over at you, frantic.

“You okay?”

You nodded, still trying to catch your breath. He stood up, looking around for his brother. Sam was standing a couple yards away, but there weren’t any werewolves left standing. Dean exhaled and dropped the dagger, coming over to help you up. He offered you a hand and you accepted it, pulling yourself up until you were standing.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, huh?” he joked, grinning at you.

You laughed, in spite of the circumstances. “Oh, yeah, piece of cake.”

He reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of your face. “See? I knew you could do it.”

You smiled and took a step back, faltering as the pain in your side came searing back. “Ah,” you mumbled, your hand moving down there on instinct. When you brought it back, it was covered in blood.

Dean noticed, his eyes falling to the four distinct claw marks in your dress. “Y/N?”

“I don’t think I’m okay…” you whispered, feeling the forest start to spin as you dropped to the ground.

“Woah, woah…Sam, I need help!…No, Y/N, no…Stay with me, do you hear me?…Sam!…Stay with me, Y/N! Stay with me…”

That was the last thing you heard before the world went black.

~

Your mouth was dry.

That was the first thought that popped into your head as you regained consciousness. Groaning softly, you willed your heavy eyelids open, turning your head to find Dean looking back at you. When your eyes connected, he let out a breath and jumped up, rushing over to you.

And, that’s when you realized you were in a hospital. No wonder your mouth was so goddamn dry. “Water?” you croaked out.

“Here.” He reached over to your bedside table for the water with a straw in it that was sitting there. It seemed like his hands were shaking as he moved it over to you, but it very well could’ve been your head that was doing the shaking.

“What happened?”

He sighed, his eyes sobering while he placed the water back down. “The werewolf winged you. We stopped the bleeding and got you here in time for them to stitch you back up, but…” He paused. “Damnit, Y/N, it must’ve happened when you pushed me out of the way. I’m so sorry…”

You put your hand on his, knowing the guilt must’ve been killing him. “Hey, I’m okay. Better a little scratch on me than you being dead, right?” You could sense he was about to argue, so you decided to distract him. “Plus, I get a really cool scar out of it! I’m going to tell people I ran into a burning building to save a bunch of kids.”

He laughed, throwing his head back. “What, fighting a werewolf isn’t a cool enough story?”

You smiled and shook your head. “No way. Burning building is way better.”

His laugh faded, but his smile stayed. “So much for a piece of cake, huh?”

“Eh, I’m more of a pie person anyway.”

“My kind of girl,” he chuckled.

You frowned, the casual remark reminding you of last night. “Dean, why are you still here?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused about where that had come from. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the danger’s over, werewolves are gone…”

“And, you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“So, that’s it then? Now that you know I’m okay, you’re leaving?”

Dean shook his head, smiling in amusement. “Y/N, what’s going on? What’s with all the questions?”

Your gaze dropped to your hands. “It’s just, you said you never stayed around, and…”

“Ah,” he said, finally understanding. He placed one hand on top of yours and the other on the side of your face, drawing your eyes back up to his. “I never stayed around because I never found something worth staying for before. That doesn’t mean I won’t.”

“It doesn’t?”

He grinned. “I think I’m due for some vacation time. Thinking maybe I could spend it helping a pretty girl recover?”

“Wow,” you muttered. “I wonder where you’re going to find one of those.”

“Shut up,” he laughed, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “You should get some rest.”

You smiled, feeling the fatigue the second he mentioned it. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
